warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallensnow
Am I suppose to apologize? Description Fallensnow is a pure white she-cat but she does have hints of silver in her pelt mixed in with her adulthood age. Her fur is very thick and scars are usually very difficult to see with her long, thick pelt. Her pelt is also extremely soft if a cat were to simply brush their pelt against hers. She has pale blue eyes that almost look like a white color, one of the things she hates most about her appearance. Personality Fallensnow likes to bend things towards her favor so as a result of this, she has a bit of a silver tongue. She loves being able to talk her way out of situations that may seem unpleasant but also loves being able to charm fellow she-cats that gain her interests. She usually has a way with words that gain some kind of favor or infatuation from most cats she has her frosty blue eyes on. She follows the warrior code even though her heart is as cold as ice towards those that don't follow the warrior code. She hates mothers who would abandon their kits or think terribly of their kits. She is very arrogant in her abilities and can be rather aloof at times, especially if the topic of family is brought up. She'll avoid it and turn the conversation around to something else, usually the cat that she's having the conversation with. History Palekit was born to Frosteye with a sister named Streamkit. The two she-kits were very close and played together on numerous occasions. They never knew their father because he had passed away before they were born but Frosteye would always give stories about their father, telling about how brave and noble he was and how loyal he was to the warrior code. Everything seemed fine until leafbare hit when the kits were a few moons old, excited to be apprentices, they decided to have a playfight in the snow. Streamkit and Palekit got sick from their reckless playfighting in the snow but only Palekit survived. As a result, Frosteye grew cold towards Palekit, renaming her Fallenkit and avoiding the kit at any possible moment. Nothing seemed to make Frosteye happy anymore since the day that Streamkit died. Fallenkit eventually became named as Fallenpaw under the guidance of Maplefire. Maplefire was kind and gentle as a mentor, someone Fallenpaw relied on. That is, until Frosteye got in the way and scolded Maplefire for being too soft on Fallenpaw and accused Maplefire of trying to mother Fallenpaw. Fallenpaw's relationship with Maplefire ended up becoming distant afterwards as they made their relationship a mentor and apprentice relationship that had strictly training only conversations. Fallenpaw was soon made into Fallensnow and she gained an apprentice, Sagepaw. Sagepaw trained very quickly and absorbed her training like a sponge. It made Fallensnow proud of the tom. Sagepaw became Sagewhisper but died in a fight with rogues that Frosteye was helping out in. Fallensnow felt like Frosteye purposefully let Sagewhisper fight a battle he wasn't ready for, especially since the cat that Sagewhisper fought was two times his size. Fallensnow was away at the time so she didn't hear of the rogue battle at the border until she got back to camp from a hunting patrol. A couple moons passed and eventually Fallensnow got her, in a sense, revenge on Frosteye. Fallensnow reveled in the stories of her kithood and how her father was loyal to the warrior code, vowing to herself that she wouldn't break the code even though she wanted to kill her mother so dearly for causing her so much misery. Frosteye had tripped while on a hunt by herself and ended up hanging off of the edge. Frosteye asked and pleaded for help but no one was around but Fallensnow. Frosteye asked for her help and she would forgive Fallensnow for her crimes on killing Streamkit. That only irked Fallensnow and she ended up outright refusing to help Frosteye so Frosteye ended up falling to her death as a result. Fallensnow's last word to her mother was hoping that maybe her father and sister would forgive the mother that abandoned her own kit for a crime that was out of her control. Flowers - Relationships Red Flower (Crush/Love) ~Petal (intriguing crush) Pink Flower (Best Friends) ~''Streamkit'' (sister) Orange Flower (Trusted Friends) ~None Green Flower (Close Friends) ~None Blue Flower (Friend) ~None Purple flower (Acquaintances) ~Flamestar, Shrewgaze White Flower (Neutral) ~Most of her clan, Webstrike (father) Black Flower (Dislike/Enemy) ~Frosteye (mother)Category:Skyclan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior